All because of Axel
by Jikookluver16
Summary: Axel, a red-head with a secret. Roxas, a blond only wanting the best for his brother and sister. What happens when one boy's kindness is enough? Rated M for future lemons and abuse. Akuroku, mentions of Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

It is not easy living on the streets. I can tell you that for a plain fact. Cops who chase you off of benches, Scavanging for food in garbage cans, then being chased off by the owners. They don't want the homeless digging in their cans, even if the homeless in question are three kids. Rain, snow, sleet, cold wind, no shelter, no warmth. My siblings and I have had the pleasure of having no home smack dab in the middle of winter. No one wants to hire the homeless boy when there is a perfectly good kid that has a home, is clean and reliable just around the corner.

I refuse to put my name, or my siblings names down in case this notebook is found...I didn't exactly buy it after all. I may tell you what my name is later, when I actually acquire a notebook I did not steal. I have to put down my thoughts, else I will go mad. You may be wondering why a 16 year old kid, with two younger siblings are on the street. I don't really care anymore, it is not like telling you will change anything.

Well when I was 10 years old, my youngest sibling, my baby sister, was born. My mom abandoned us about 5 months after that. I can't really remember her reason. My siblings were lucky, they looked more like our father, I had our mother's look. I was beaten black and blue almost everyday. There were some days in which I couldn't even go to school because I couldn't move. A few times in which I was raped, but I never told my siblings the exact reason why I was covered in bruises and almost always in pain. What could I say after all? Your big brother is getting abused and raped by the man who is supposed to love us always...yeah that would go over well.

Well 5 months ago my father was murdered at a bar, One shot one kill type of thing. I could care less how he died, I couldn't love him anymore after the abuse and only stayed in fear he would do the same to my siblings. Well my father had a huge debt, The government took the house as payment. Whatever, at least my brother is now 7 and sister now 6. I couldn't handle a job, getting abused everyday, school and taking care of my younger siblings. I had to drop out of school after my father died. We were thrown on the streets, no one cares about a few kids with a father who had a huge debt after all. We only had one back pack with some clothes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and a comb.

Whatever, anyways 5 months later and I don't have a high school education, I have no job, no home, no food and two siblings who barely eat as it is. I can't remember the last time I showered and it doesn't help that winter is longer and colder this year. I don't get why all the bad luck happens to me. though I guess I did something as a kid for this to happen. Karma is a bitch...at least don't make my siblings suffer my fate.

Every weekday I wake my siblings and we walk to the fountain in the middle of the town square. Where else can they at least wash off? I make sure they clean up everyday, because even if I am a drop-out, I refuse to let them quit school. They have a better chance than I did. While they are at school, I am digging through garbage cans, looking for scraps of food for our dinner, I never think about eating breakfast or lunch, not when the amount of food I find is barely enough to feed the three of us at dinner.

Today was different though. Today I spotted the most handsome red-head I have ever seen. He is tall. I don't know maybe 6 foot 4? My best guess anyways. He is lightly tan, and very slender. Not like he starves himself slender, but more like athletic slender. He bright red hair that goes past his shoulders, though the way he has it styled, well it is spikey. I wonder if it is like mine and natural, or if he actually has to work on it every morning...I bet that would be a pain. His eyes though...god his eyes are a beautiful green. I think forest, emerald and sea green mixed would be the best description of his eyes. He also has weird purple tear drop like tattoos under his eyes, but I can't really complain, they make him look like a sexy bad-ass.

I say it was different because, everyone ignores me and my siblings if they are with me, but this guy...this guy saw me and he gave me his jacket...not even lying! I mean I know it is snowing and I am freezing...but a total stranger gave me, a random homeless boy, his own jacket. I don't know what he saw in me for him to do that, but he gave it to me and I almost cried right there. But of course this red-head's kindness didn't end there. He gave me some money for food. REAL MONEY! My siblings and I can eat tonight because of this man!

I never even got to thank him, he was gone as quick as he came. I lost which direction he had went, but I was so grateful to that man. I went straight to a grocery store and bought so many cheap foods. I even got some fruit and spam in a can. I want my siblings to be able to eat at night, and for a few days we will be able to eat real food! Not any garbage for us! I better also think about getting another backpack for the food, but until then I will use my own.

But, as I bought all those items, I always wondered who that man was...I mean what man will help a complete stranger, a homeless stranger at that.

* * *

Sorry it is a little short, a prologue to the next chapter, which I promise will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been one week since I have seen that red-head. I have learned one thing about him too, his name is Axel. His name was written on the tag of his jacket. Yeah, not much, but it is something. I have no problem saying his name, I mean he pretty much has no connection to me besides the jacket and though uncommon, there are other people with that name.

Anyways, I haven't written in awhile because I have been busy. I have been busy hiding from the police. Yeah, we ran out of food 4 days ago. I knew we would only have enough for a few days and I was right. Anyways, since then I have gone in a few places and stole some food...well the police don't like thieves. I somehow have kept my siblings from getting caught while evading them myself...how, I will never know.

It doesn't help that I feel like I am being watched. I don't know by who, I never met them before. Yes, them. I have seen a couple, one tall guy with a blond Mohawk mullet like haircut. And then there was that one guy with black and white hair and an eye-patch...now that guy was creepy! Maybe I am imagining things? I don't know. I have to go get my brother and sister from school, I will write more before dark.

* * *

Back. My brother has a lot of homework, so he is working on that. My baby sister just has to colour a simple picture, man am I glad they can get their supplies from the store, I would be in trouble otherwise.

I haven't seen anyone today, but doesn't mean that they aren't watching...I wonder who these people are. God, I hope they aren't enemies of my father...if they were...we will be in trouble, and I have no idea how I will protect my brother and sister! But if it comes down to it, I will do everything I can to keep them safe.

Thinking about it now, I need to earn some money. If I earn money, then I will be able to buy food and new clothes for my brother and sister. I tried months ago to get a job, no one would hire...maybe I could do street performances...maybe sing? I am not a bad singer, not the best, but far from the worst. I think I will try it for a few days and see how it goes. Though I will wait until the police stop chasing after me.

I better go find some more food...meaning I need to find scraps again. Not what my siblings need, but it is better than them starving. I mean they are already thin as anyone can get! I will continue when I return.

* * *

I saw that creep again, the one with the eye-patch. I don't know why I am seeing him now, I have never seen him until now! This is creepy...but what is even creepier is when I returned to the alley, there was a blanket lying next to the cardboard box we use for shelter. On the blanket was a bag full of food and another bag full of clean clothes. What in the hell is going on? Is it because of that red head? Who the hell was that red head? And why the fuck are people wanting to help now?

Is the food even safe to eat? There was no letter. What if the food is a trap. I really don't want to feed it to my brother and sister and then find them dead hours later because the food was poisoned. God that would put me into an early grave as well.

I decided in the end to just throw out the food. I won't risk my siblings lives for a few bites of food. The clothes though, I will wash in the fountain tonight before allowing them to wear them. I think I may go find a bench by a street light tonight to write more. No one has ever come near our alley at night. I don't know why, just no one has.

* * *

Ok, so just as I was about to leave the alley to wash the clothes, someone tried to jump me! I dropped the bag and picked up two broken pipes, I didn't know how I actually was going to defend myself or my siblings, but I was prepared to fight until my death. The guy lunged at me, trying to hit me with some kind of bat? I blocked the attack with the pipes and began my own attack.

"HEY! Hey man, calm down!" The guy said, glaring at me. Now that confused me. I mean he was the one wanting to attack me and I needed to calm down!?

"Get away from my home." I growled at the guy.

"Easy man, I am just looking for a friend of mine, we were playing with our struggle bats but he ran off...you two look a lot a like so I thought you were him...Name's Hayner, later man." The guy said before he ran off, not giving me a chance to say another word.

See, that was crazy!. I still left, mostly because I didn't think he would be back. I know that he wouldn't have seen my siblings in the dark. It is actually very beautiful tonight, no clouds out and it is a lot easier to write in this thing in the light of a street light. I don't know what I will do if that guy comes back, I guess fight him off again? It was pretty random. That guy was bat-shit crazy!

I think that is enough for the night. I will write more tomorrow. Good night notebook...well actually before I leave for my alley, I will give you a real name...actually...why not name you after the guy who gave me his jacket? I will for now on, call you Axel. Good night Axel.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be in Axel's pov. My mind kept wanting to see how Axel sees all this. This story will mostly be in Roxas's pov, I will post at the top of the chapters if it will be in a different point of view.**


	3. Chapter 3

Axel PoV

Ok so we have been watching those kids for a long time. Pretty much since that blond boy was 12. I will be honest, for me it was love at first sight. Cliché, yes, but oh so true. I wished I could help him, but my orders were to watch and not interfere.

Well it has been 4 years and I have watched that boy go through hell and back! I couldn't even interfere when I heard his screams when his father raped him, when his father beat him black and blue. I almost killed Xemnas because of those orders, damn Xemnas and Saix. It felt so good to put those bullets through that drunk's head. That boy is now living on the streets, starving just so his siblings can eat! I have been watching him, asking Xigbar, Luxford and Demyx when I couldn't watch him. I don't trust Larxene or anyone else for that matter to protect that blond.

Well I decided that enough was enough. I walked right past my blond and gave him my jacket and some money for food. No one else was going to do it. After that I watched him from the shadows, watching as he went in to buy food and I followed him back to the alley. The place was clean, but a few pipes and trash was still scattered all over the place. It was what the blond called home though, and it almost made my shed a few tears.

* * *

Only thing is, Xemnas and Saix have it out for me. I fucking swear they do! Don't interfere with the blond's life, make sure no one harms him, don't be seen! Fuck them! I have to talk to him. I want to know what he thinks, what he knows. I want to hear his beautiful voice talking to me. I want him to be mine. What if I bring him in the organization now? We could take in the little ones two, hell I will watch out for them if that means I can have the blond by my side. This is torture!

I will have to think of some way for that to happen while protecting my sweet blond. Demyx doesn't think my ideas will work, but they will. They have too. Otherwise, I'm fucked and my blond and his siblings will die. Something has to happen that is so bad that the organization has to take the family in.

I will think of something, until then I will keep watching them. I will protect them at all costs. This is going to be proved difficult. Damn.

Anyways, tonight I watched my blond fight off some other kid. My blond is an amazing fighter. He pulled off moves that most could only accomplish during years of training. This boy, he is amazing. It took all I could to not go to him right then and offer him a place in the organization, but that is Xemnas's and Saix's place, not mine.

I have to keep watching him, he is different from what I had expected. Who knew he had fighting skills...where was all this when his dad was being a complete ass?! Damn, This boy is doing things to me that I never knew was possible again, making me feel. I didn't think that was possible anymore, the organization is considered to be full of Nobodies after all, nobodies with no feelings.

* * *

Today was the greatest, my beloved blond is now living in the organization! And he even Xemnas can't deny him anymore! Ha! take that ya silver headed prick! Oh maybe I should explain all that happened. Yeah, that may help. Ok so it has been 6 months since that day my blond fought off that other kid. Yeah, 6 long months of watching my blond practically starve, though at least now it is warmer and he won't freeze. damn I am starting to get off topic. Ok try to stay on topic Axel.

So my angel was ganged up by these fucking drunk bastards. Like 5 of them were trying to gang bang him! Hell no am I watching my love get raped again, so I jumped into action...yeah those bastards didn't stand a chance. Though sadly I got there a little late and they had knocked him out, having beaten him up. I looked him over and I found on his left wrist, a birthmark that looked like the roman numbers for 13. It was faint, but still visible. That is our mark. A birthmark of a roman number.

So what do I do? I take my beloved back to the organization and tell my friends, Demyx and Zexionto watch over him until I got his siblings. I know my blond will wake up and the first thing he will do is worry over his siblings. So I am going to make sure they get to the organization safely.

After everything was said and done, My blond was still unconscious, the kids were asleep in my room, I went straight to Xemnas and Saix. They would find out eventually after all and better to tell them now than they find out on their own. So I tell them how my blond was about to get ganged rape, how I saved him from that, about his siblings. Saix looked pissed, Xemnas just stayed quiet. I saved the birthmark for last. They both wanted to see it so I took them to Demyx's room, where Roxas lied. Xemnas sees the birthmark and my beloved's fate was sealed! He was allowed to stay and so were his siblings as long as they didn't cause trouble! Today couldn't have gotten any better!

* * *

A/N: I honestly am not feeling this chapter like I thought I would. Maybe yall will think of it to be better? I don't know but Read and Review please! Reviews make me happy and want to write more chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas (3rd) Pov

 _What the hell? Where the hell am I?_ Was Roxas's first thoughts when he woke up in a plain white room. _Wait! Where are my brother and Sister?_ Roxas thought as he jumped out of the bed, though he collapsed to his knees as soon as his feet hit the floor. "Damnit" Roxas growled, feeling the sudden pain shoot through his body. It seemed at that moment he was heard and his door opened. Roxas looked up, noticing the red-head he had bumped into months ago standing in the doorway.

"Morning Blondie." The red head said as he walked over and he easily picked Roxas up, said blonde glared at Axel. "Put me down damnit! and where are my younger siblings!" Roxas growled at Axel. "Where the hell are we!?" Roxas questioned Axel, still glaring at Axel. The red head chuckled softly and gently lied Roxas on the bed. "Easy Blondie, easy. We are at the Nobodies' hangout. Your siblings are at school, I'll get them when the school lets out. You've been out for a few days, how do you feel?" Axel asked Roxas, watching the blond with a protectiveness in his eyes.

"Fine...why am I here?" Roxas asked Axel, looking up at the red-head now, staying seated on the bed. Hearing that his siblings were at school. "I brought you here, your one of us Roxy." Axel stated. Roxas watched Axel leave the room to a bathroom, frowning. Axel returned with a damp wash cloth. Axel gently wiped at Roxas's left wrist. "You are number 13. You are the last one Roxy." Axel told him. "We all have a birthmark of a roman number." Axel explained, pulling up his shirt sleeve to reveal a birthmark that was in the shape of '8' in roman numbers, though Roxas could also tell that Axel had a tattoo of flames going off the birthmark and a boarder in black ink around the number.

"What? H-how?" Roxas asked softly, frowning. "Your birthmark sets you as one of his Rox." Axel told Roxas. "It's actually pretty cool, we have a roof over our head, food anytime we want, and your siblings are allowed to stay until they are 18." Axel told him, giving him a small smile. "Just rest up Roxy, i'll go get you something to eat." Axel stated as he stretched some.

"Hey...how do you know my name?" Roxas finally asked, tilting his head back a little farther to look up at Axel's face. "Your little siblings said your name." Axel stated. "And your name's Axel?" Roxas asked, his voice soft. Axel chuckled softly before he bent down, kissing Roxas on the lips in a quick peck. "I was curious if you were going to ask that, to answer your question, yes I am Axel. You can just call me Ax if you want Roxy." Axel told Roxas before he left the room to get Roxas something to eat. Roxas gently touched his lips with his finger tips, feeling a light tingly feeling in his lips.

* * *

Axel (3rd) PoV

 _He looked shocked when i kissed him, maybe that was a little to much...well at least on the first day, i better not kiss him, not at this moment...maybe when he gets used to this place._ Axel thought with a soft sigh. _I really hope he gets used to this place soon, and the people in this place._ He thought, walking into the kitchen. He saw the plates still full of breakfast food and he smiled, grabbijg all different kinds of food, from eggs and bacon, to pancakes and sasuage. He knew Roxas must be starving right now.

Axel soon returned to the room and he grinned when he saw Roxas look up at him. "Miss me Roxy?" Axel asked cheerfully. Roxas rolled his eyes. "No, but i did miss the food." Roxas said. Axel gave Roxas a pout. "That hurts Roxy, I dont think i will give you the food now." Axel said teasingly. Roxas looked up at Axel, giving him the puppy dog pout. Axel sighed, handing Roxas the food and he smiled softly when he saw Roxas's eyes light up.

"So do you have any questions Foxy Roxy?" Axel asked with a cheerful grin. Roxas shot Axel a glare, though with his mouth full of food, Axel laughed. Roxas swallowed the food. "Just call my Roxas." Roxas told Axel. The red head rolled his eyes and ruffled Roxas's hair some. "Aww Roxy, come on and let me give you a few nicknames, you can give me some!" Axel said cheerfully.

"Alright, how about the red headed smart ass? Or i could just call you Smart-ass for short." Roxas asked, making Axel pout. _God, this blonde...he is fucking amazing. Cute, smart-ass and an amazing fighter, he is going to be the death of me i swear...and i swear i fucking love this kid._ Axel thought, watching the blonde haired boy eat once more.

"Hey Ax, i still dont get why you brought me here." Roxas said after he finished his breakfast. Axel sighed and took the plate, setting it on the night stand. "I guess i should start from the beginning of what i know." Axel said, frowning slightly.

"The Oragnization has known about you since you were born, i dont know how so dont ask." Axel said as he saw Roxas's mouth open as though to ask a question. "Four years ago, almost 5, i was assigned to watch you, make sure you were alive but to not interfere." Axel told Roxas, now looking pissed. "I heard you...so many nights and days Rox...I'm sorry..." Axel murmured. Roxas frowned, but reached out to Axel.

"It's fine Ax...i mean, yeah...it was horrible...but i am alive..." Roxas said, watching Axel curiously. Axel glanced up and he nodded, smiling softly as he reached over and gently ran his fingers through Roxas's soft, spiky blonde hair. "Yeah...well almost a year ago i killed the bastard, i was going to take you and the kids in right then, but Xemnas said no." Axel said. "My job was still to watch and report, do not interfere. But the winter had been to harsh so i gave you my jacket and left food and clothes for you all. I watched you fight off that one kid, Hayner i think his name was? I never knew you could fight, you were fucking brillant." Axel praised, smiling now. "A few days ago tou were attacked and knocked out...the guys were going to rape you but i stopped them and brought you here. I brought your siblings after school ended that day and told them i was a friend if yours...i do hope we become friends." Axel said with a soft smile. _And maybe more._ Axel thought, but didnt voice his thoughts. "I finally convinced Xemnas to let you stay when he saw your birthmark." Axel said. "And thats it..." Axel said as his sentence trailed off.

"Axel, thank you." Roxas said, giving Axel a small smile now. "I understand you couldnt do anything before, but you've helped my family...you helped me...so thank you Ax." Roxas said, making Axel grin now. "Anytime Roxy!" Axel said, ruffling Roxas's hair now. "Get some rest Roxy, I'll be back at lunch for ya." Axel said before he left the room.


End file.
